1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a heat transfer technology for use in conjunction with high packaging density semiconductor devices to rapidly remove heat from the semiconductor devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As semiconductor devices continue to be made more compact with increased numbers of active components in a specified volume of semiconductor material, the amount of heat generated by the semiconductor devices also increases. The matter of heat removal and transfer therefore continues to be an ever increasing problem which must be resolved.
The prior art has utilized many approaches to the removal of heat, such as placing the devices into coolants and the like. This approach is not available in conjunction with modular units, for example, wherein portions of the device are often removed.
Conduction has also been used as a means of heat removal. However such systems have tended to be bulky and heavy and cannot be used when size and weight are a concern.